Mature Hatchling
A mature hatchling, also called a stage 2 or s2 hatchling, is a name given to the third development stage of a dragon's life cycle. It is better known as the second hatchling stage and precedes adulthood. Generally the shortest life stage, mature hatchlings often mature to the next stage in a day or less. When a hatchling is below 4 days it will almost instantly mature to an adult once it has gained enough views, and the mature hatchling stage will not be visible in this case. While hidden, hatchlings can still mature if they have enough views to do so. In situations like these, unhiding them after their death timer is lower than 4 days will cause the hatchling to appear to skip straight to the Adult stage. Once a hatchling enters the matured stage, its gender will be revealed unless the dragon is a genderless breed such as the Cheese Dragon. In some cases gender is forced from birth, as is the case in single-gender holiday dragons like Sweetlings. Mature hatchlings cannot breed until they grow into an adult. Mature hatchlings show the next morphological traits of the dragon, usually growing wings, fins or changing colors depending on the breed. Dragons with genders often show different male and female sprites (known as dimorphism), however this is not always the case. The death timer is not reset when a hatchling matures, and mature hatchlings are not immune to Dragon Sickness, though it is often hard to induce sickness at this stage. Actions Mature hatchlings can still do all the same things a hatchling can do and likewise cannot do the same things such as receive a description. The main difference between the two stages of hatchlings is the revelation of the dragon's gender (if one is available) and a small change in sprite and description. As a result, the following actions will be available to use on a mature hatchling: Kill: This kills the hatchling. There is a limit to the amount of times you can use this action in a certain period of time. Freeze: This will cause them to stay in their hatchling phase permanently. To avoid abuse, this cannot be reversed. Frozen hatchlings have a little snowflake symbol in parentheses next to the word "Hatchling" and their gender, if applicable. There is a limit to how often a user can use this action in a certain period of time. (Depends on your trophy: gold - 16, silver - 14, bronze - 12 and no trophy - 10 freezing actions available every two weeks) Name: Give your dragon a name. Once this is done, your hatchling cannot be abandoned anymore. You may change the name at any time and any number of times if you spell it wrong or dislike it, or remove it altogether. Abandon: This abandons your hatchling, sending it to the abandoned page where other people can claim it for themselves. This action may fail on rare occasions, giving you one of the following 2 messages: "You try to leash the hatchling to a tree trunk outside a nearby cave, but it chews through the rope and begins to follow you." or "You lead the hatchling to a nearby cave and try to walk away, but it follows you." Hide: Also known as fogging, this surrounds your hatchling in a blanket of fog, preventing it from receiving views, unique views and clicks and completely isolates it from the outside world. However, the time on your hatchling's life will still decrease with this option turned on. You can use this option to help cure your dragon from sickness. Category:Cave Articles Category:Dragon Stages Category:Introduction